Eres solo para mi
by subaruu.chan
Summary: Nunca se hubiera imaginado que terminaría eligiendo a Ruki.


Holaaa n_n, bueno quiero agradecerles a toooodas/dos por sus comentarios en mi anterior historia, realmente aprecio su apoyo y quiero disculparme por estar desaparecida por tanto tiempo pero la verdad no estuve muy inspirada este año pero eso no quiere decir que no leía sus comentarios. El año que viene seguramente no disponga de mucho ya que empezare la facultad y eso consumirá todo mis días libres pero en cuanto tenga un tiempito me asegurare de escribir nuevamente.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:**

Yui abrió sus ojos, no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, Azusa se había enojado porque ella nuevamente no quiso lastimarlo como él siempre le pedía que hiciera. El cuarto estaba oscuro y suponía que era el de Azusa pero por alguna razón no estaba muy segura. Intento moverse pero sentía su cuerpo entumecido y sorprendentemente se dio cuenta de que estaba atada y sobre un colchón.

La puerta se abrió de repente, haciendo que mucha luz entrara en la habitación y por eso cerro sus ojos con fuerza y no pudo ver quien la tenia prisionera. El extraño la tomo del hombro e hizo que se diera la vuelta de una manera brusca. Yui se removió aterrorizada al sentir esas manos en su cintura y como de apoco iba deshaciendo el listón y luego desabrochaba los botones para dejar expuesto su cuello y parte de su sosten.

-realmente estas disfrutando esto, ¿no, gatita masoquista?-río mientras mordía sin consideración el suave cuello de la rubia que chillo

-n…no yo nunca…-él la interrumpió tomándola bruscamente del mentón y poniendo su rostro muy cerca de ella

-mientes, puedo verlo…-Yui se aterro, lo único que pudo ver era ese ojo derecho que brillaba en un intenso rojo-sabes… estoy realmente molesto..-gruño mientras se sentaba en la cama –hablando y sonriendo tan despreocupada con ese idiota de buena familia. ¡Eres nuestra! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?-grito mientras la tomaba del cuello- Subaru es un perdedor..-gruño entre dientes

-K…Kou-k…kun…-poso sus manos sobre las de él en un intento inútil por liberarse

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Azusa mientras miraba sin emoción alguna la situación. Primero lanzo una rápida mirada a Kou que asfixiaba a Yui sin detenerse y luego sobre ella, se quedo mirando y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Bajo la mirada algo triste ya que por lo visto ella prefería hacer eso con Kou. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, Kou no se detenía y le traería problemas si asesinaba a Eva. Se acerco y noto como ella lo miro y no pudo entender esa mirada, le trajo un sentimiento extraño, era como algo familiar.

-Kou, tienes que de tenerte..-hablo tranquilo- si la matas nos traerás muchos problemas..- Kou se detuvo

-tsk..-el rubio se bajo de ella confundido, no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia ya que de repente lo había invadido la ira. Se marcho sin decir mas nada

-g…gracias Azusa-kun…-sonrío y el simplemente la desato

-lo prefieres a él, ¿verdad?- la miro serio

-¿eh? ¿de que hablas?-pregunto confundida y este se acerco a ella

-quieres que el sea Adán..-estaba muy cerca y no pudo evitar un sonrojo

-n…no eso…-Azusa la interrumpió nuevamente

-¿entonces por qué a mi no me dejas?-hablo mientras se acercaba a ella y la mordía sin pedir permiso

-tssk..-la rubia apretó los dientes al sentir el horrible dolor

Yui no duro mucho ya que se desmayo a los pocos segundos, últimamente ellos estaban bebiendo demás y hacían que ella sufriera incontables desmayos. Azusa la tomo entre sus brazos y la dejo en su habitación. Hoy puliría sus dagas sin la ayuda de ella, pasaba la gran parte del tiempo con ella y últimamente las cosas le parecían aburridas sin la presencia de la rubia aparte de que sentía emociones que desconocía totalmente cuando estaba junto a ella.

Yuma llamo la atención de todos para que bajaran a cenar y todos los hermanos Mukami no tardaron ni medio segundo en aparecer en la mesa. Los cuatro se encontraban en la mesa, Yuma y Kou peleaban como siempre por la comida, Ruki se quedo en silencio mientras miraba fijamente el lugar vacío de Yui. Azusa miro a su hermano y supo que estaba molesto porque ella no estaba en la mesa y odiaba cuando lo desobedecían.

-ella se desmayo hace unos veinte minutos..-hablo Azusa y Ruki fijo al instante su mirada en él

-¿otra vez? Ya son tres en un día..-le dijo serio y los otros dos se quedaron callados al escuchar al mayor hablar-tienen que controlarse o mataran al ganado…-volvió a decir mientras comía

-y…yo estoy bien..-Yui apareció de repente y se sentó en la mesa dispuesta a cenar

-la cerda ya apareció…-hablo Yuma mientras veía a Yui

-lo siento yo..-hablo Azusa pero ella lo interrumpió

-no te preocupes…-sonrío mientras comenzaba a comer bajo la atenta mirada de Ruki

Nadie se había dado cuenta pero Ruki estaba furioso, todos últimamente pasaban el día completo con Yui y el apenas podía alimentarse de ella. Tampoco él mismo quería admitirlo pero estaba realmente celoso y sobretodo de Azusa ya que era quien más tiempo pasaba con ella. No entendía que tan interesante podía llegar a ser el mocoso masoquista como para que estuviera tan entretenida con él.

La comida finalizo rápidamente, Yui se fue a su habitación sin tardarse un minuto mas. No se sentía para nada bien pero no quería seguirse demostrando débil ante los demás, le resulto lindo que Azusa se disculpara pero no había sido del todo su culpa. Yuma y Kou habían estado bebiendo bastante durante el día. Cerró el espejo de su cuarto y se disponía a dormir cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente y junto a ella estaba Azusa. Dio un pequeño saltito asustada ya que no se acostumbraba a que ellos entraran de esa manera en su habitación.

-Azusa-kun..-dijo sorprendida

-Eva..-hablo mientras se acercaba a ella y tocaba uno de sus rizos

-¿q…que pasa Azusa-kun?-estaba algo confundida

-Justine…-hablo mientras mostraba su vendaje- esta triste…-musito mientas pasaba sus dedos: índice y mayor a lo largo de las vendas

-¿¡Qué le pasa!? ¿¡Te duele!?- chillo asustada

-siempre duele..-sonrío como un demente-¿quieres hacerme sentir vivo?-Yui retrocedió mientras negaba con la cabeza

-no, Azusa… esto no esta bien-le contesto –lo que te haces… yo no puedo hacerte algo como eso..-él bajo la mirada notoriamente decepcionado

-eres cruel…-musito mientras salía de la habitación

Yui se dejo caer aturdida en la cama, siempre era lo mismo con Azusa pero era imposible para ella el poder lastimarlo. Cerró sus ojos intentando poder quedarse dormida, ya había dejado de contar los días, los Sakamaki no fueron en su rescate y aunque había soñado muchas veces con eso sabia que para ellos ella era una simple bolsa de sangre. Aunque muy en el fondo algo le decía que no se quería ir realmente. Sintió como la cama se hundía y se asusto, intento fingir que dormía pero el extraño se dio cuenta de eso.

-realmente eres un ganado estúpido…-hablo una voz conocida para ella- cuando duermes tu respiración se vuelve mas lenta y profunda, ¿creíste que seria igual de estúpido que tu y no me daría cuenta?..-volvió a decir

-Ruki-kun…-musito mientras se daba la vuelta y lo veía

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto con sus ojos cerrados

-s..si-se sonrojo un poco, entonces este los abrió y se lanzo sobre ella

-entonces hoy beberé a gusto..-sonrío sobre el cuello de ella

-n..no..-chillo al sentir sus colmillos

Yui sintió como el chupaba, succionando su sangre y haciéndola sentir que su vida se iba de apoco. Apretó fuertemente la espalda de este y ella escucho un gruñido que se hago contra su cuello, extrañamente eso le había gustado. Sintió como una especie de sacudida cuando él hizo eso así que quería volver a intentarlo. Aflojo su agarre cuando este comenzó a succionar con menos fuerza pero luego volvió a clavar sus uñas al sentir como volvía a chupar con fuerza y este nuevamente soltó un gruñido.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- hablo agitado mientras la miraba y luego abrió sus ojos sorprendidos al verla en tal estado

-R…Ruki-k…kun…-hablo notoriamente sonrojada y extrañamente agitada

-que mujer mas lasciva…-sonrío de una manera extraña para ella

-n…no es lo que crees…-contesto aun mas sonrojada y este lamió la sangre que chorreaba y se perdía entre sus pechos

-aah..-se tapo la boca sorprendida y Ruki levanto la cabeza al instante

-no sabia que me deseabas tanto…-para sorpresa de Yui este le dio un beso en el cuello

La joven comenzó a sentir un extraño calor y como su mente comenzaba a nublarse con el tacto de Ruki. Se puso nerviosa al ver como el pelinegro se acomodaba entre sus piernas, intento cerrarlas de inmediato ya que llevaba una falda y sus bragas quedaban totalmente expuestas. Él sonrío al notarlo y no pudo evitar seguir molestándola, se acerco a ella y pudo sentir su respiración acelerada, sus labios entreabiertos lo incitaban a que los probara de una buena vez y eso fue lo que hizo. La besó y para su sorpresa ella le correspondió.

-Ruki-kun…-suspiro y no pudo evitar volver a besarla pero con mas pasión intentando introducir su juguetona lengua

Sus pequeñas manos se movían en su amplia espalda y lo estaba volviendo loco. No entendía del todo bien porque rayos estaba apunto de hacerlo pero desde hacia unos días venia sintiendo esas incontrolables ganas de hacerla suya en todos los sentidos, ya no era por el simple echo de querer ser Adan o para joderle la vida a Ayato. Era algo más, algo que aun no podía comprender.

Puso su mano en su cintura, los besos eran tan pasionales que los movimientos de ambos eran instintivos, la camisa de Yui se había levantado hasta su ombligo y su falda apenas dejaba a la vista un poco de sus bragas. Se separaron para poder respirar, agitados se miraban sin entender del todo lo que pasaba. Ella lo miraba intensamente, sin miedo. Metió una mano por debajo de la camisa, mientras besaba su cuello y ella se aferraba a su espalda, mierda, como lo ponía sentir sus uñas y como intentaba friccionar sus intimidades.

-¡Ruki-kun!-chillo al sentir como apretaba uno de sus pezones luego de meter su mano por debajo de la ropa

-diablos..-ronroneo contra su cuello

Yui estaba tan confundida, su mente era un caos, estaba muy avergonzada, había salido un lado de ella tan lascivo que incluso ella desconocía. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo algo como eso con Ruki, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado pero no podía negarse, lo deseaba. Sintió la mano del pelinegro sobre sus pezones y no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa, sus besos en el cuello la enloquecían totalmente y cada vez quería más. Se avergonzó al notar la dureza de Ruki entre sus piernas y como ella se friccionaba descaradamente. Se tapo rápidamente cuando él le quito la camisa y el sostén, Ruki sonrío al notar su vergüenza y prosiguió en estimularlos. Metió uno en su boca y el otro lo estimulaba con su mano.

-¡aah..!-gimió mientras tironeaba de los cabellos negros y este mordió uno con algo de fuerza ante la excitación

-no tires tan fuerte…-se aparto un poco para echar una mirada y no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa de medio lado al verla en tal estado

-n…no m…mires…-se sonrojo mientras intentaba taparse sus pechos

-ni lo pienses…-gruño mientras apartaba sus manos- ahora es tu turno…-sonrío mientras cambiaban de posición y la ponía sobre él

-¿¡q…que!?-hablo sonrojada mientras lo miraba desde arriba-aaah..-gimió cuando él movió su cadera hacia arriba chocando contra su intimidad

-vamos…es injusto si solo tu eres la que siente placer…-y ella comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta y luego la camisa para dejar el pecho blanco y algo tonificado del pelinegro-tócame..-exigió

Sintió como los dedos suaves y temblorosos tocaban su pecho, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y aguantar un gruñido pero puso una cara de sorpresa al sentir los suaves besos que ella le daba y luego subían hasta su cuello para volver a bajar hasta toparse con la hebilla del cinturón. Se quedo mirándola para ver si era capas y sonrío al verla intentando desabrocharlo hasta que él la ayudo. Volvió a cambiar las posiciones y se quito los pantalones para quedar en unos ajustados boxers negros. Prácticamente le arranco la falda, toco su intimidad sobre la tela de las bragas y ella soltó un sonoro gemido.

-que lasciva eres, estas tan mojada..-le quito las bragas y comenzó a estimularla

-¡aaaaah!-gimió al sentir como la tocaba en su parte más sensible

No podía creer que él la estuviera tocando de esa manera y haciéndola gritar tan vergonzosamente pero por mas que quisiera no podía evitarlo. De repente sintió algo largo y fino meterse en su interior, grito de sorpresa y Ruki sonrío mientras comenzaba moverlo lentamente. Yui gritaba y se revolvía incomoda queriendo mas, apretaba las sabanas con fuerza, arqueo su espalda cuando sintió el segundo dedo introduciéndose y como los movía rápidamente, volviéndola loca. Sin darse cuenta Yui exploto por dentro ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su orgasmo.

-te viniste muy rápido…-río mientras quitaba sus dedos y se quitaba los boxers dejando a la vista su duro miembro

-R…Ruukii-k…kun…-dijo jadeante y el nombrado gimió al escucharla

-hoy no te dejare pegar un ojo…-dijo mientras comenzaba a meterse en ella

-tsk..-apretó los ojos con fuerza y él la beso

Ella supo que estaba tratando de calmarla porque es obvio para cualquiera que la primera vez de una mujer duele. Pero tenia que admitir que no se esperaba que Ruki fuera tan bueno con ella. Se quedo quieto una vez que entro por completo, luego de unos minutos ella le indico con un jadeo y movimientos de caderas desesperados que ya podía moverse. Ruki la tomo de las caderas mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir lentamente, dando estocadas lentas y profundas, haciendo que se retorciera y suplicara. No supo en que momento paso pero la calma se fue al diablo y la embestía dura y rápidamente haciendo que gritara su nombre en cada embestida.

-¡mierda, Yui!- gimió al sentir como ella se tensaba y sus paredes lo apretaban y no pudo evitar venirse con la rubia al miso tiempo

-¡aaaah, Ruki-kun!- grito mientras gemía- m…me llamaste por mi nombre..-hablo sorprendida y este fingió no escucharla, se le había escapado

No salio de ella aun, se apego a su cuerpo y la beso para evitar que viera su notorio sonrojo. Había estado bien para ser la primera vez de ambos. Este se desplomo a su lado mientras respiraba agitado y ella igual. No pudo evitar mirarla de reojos, nunca se hubiera imaginado que haría tal cosa con ella. Pero tenia algo que lo atraía, no era su sangre. Pero bueno tenía todo el tiempo para poder averiguarlo ahora solo quería seguir viendo esa cara de placer que ponía solo para él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comenten (:


End file.
